A kiss in the rain
by astronomysnap
Summary: Noah Puckerman spills the way he truly feels about Rachel Berry in the pouring rain


Super short Puckleberry oneshot!  
It's midnight and I was on Tumblr, and saw a post that said to pull these two things up in separate tabs, and while listening to them, I got the urge to write something like this.  
So erm, this fic is the best if you listen to this too ;D

thechroniclady-tumblrcom/post/3397552343/open-both-tabs-then-lay-on-bed-and-act-like-youre-in

you'll have to add the periods in there because for some reason, fanfic wont post it with them. O.o

Found on tumblr (:

* * *

"Leave me alone Noah!" Rachel Berry screamed, tears running down her eyes. She hated him. She absolutely hated him and just wanted him to go away. How could he do this to her? How could he be in a relationship with her and then kiss Santana? What was even worse wasn't the fact that she walked in on them doing it, but it was Santana. The girl who purposely wanted to hurt her all the time. She slept with Finn, mocked her about her clothes, and now there she was, her grubby hands all over Puck. Rachel's Puck. The guy that brought her soup when she was under the weather and gave her a teddy bear for Valentines day with a stupid little saying on it that Rachel thought was the most adorable thing in the world.

She understood that he was a badass or whatever but it didnt give him any right to do this to her. "No. Rachel .She kissed me! Just listen to me for a second!" He grabbed her arm gently and tried to pull her back, but she just shrugged him off and kept walking away. Her steady walk turning into a canter. "Stay away from me Puckerman. Just stay away from me!" The tears coming down her face were heavy. Her nose was feeling stopped up, her eyes were red and there was mascara running down her face. "Rachel. Goddamnit listen to me!" Puck wouldnt give up. He didn't know what else to do but to follow her. He followed her down the hallways of WMHS, he followed her for what seamed like years. She could be so stubborn sometimes. "Rachel. I love you. You know that! I love you!"

"If you loved me, Noah, you wouldn't have made out with Santana. Santana!" She took off running out the door to the school. It was raining, huge crocodile rain drops were falling from the dark sky. "Stop following me! Leave me alone!" She turned around and looked at him. He stood in front of her, the rain falling from his perfect face. "Why are you not listening to me Rachel?" His wet clothes clung to him for dear life, his eyes looked into hers. He was desperately searching for something. Any type of hint as to why she was acting the way she was. Sure, he kissed Santana. Well... She kissed him. It was just one of those moments where Rachel came in at the wrong time. "You kissed that... That.. Slut!"

Rachel's eyebrows were scrunched together, her eyes glaring coldly back into Puck's. She couldnt believe she had fallen for him. He wasn't a good guy. Not the kind of guy her fathers would ever want her to date. She didn't know why she hadn't seen that sooner. She had gotten so caught up in his sweet gestures and the way he was the only person who actually seamed to care for her. Finn didn't care for her, not really. And Niether did Jesse. They just used her to get ahead in the things that they wanted out of life. But Puck had been different. He seamed to genuinely care for her. She liked the feelings she got from him. She honestly loved him. A love that she had never felt before. The kind of love where you may argue with someone, and sometimes want to shove them, but you never want them out of your life. Not really. The kind of love that her dads felt for eachother. She had seen a movie once where a couple was fighting so passionately that everyone just knew they were in love. The man, who was dating the woman that was fighting with the other guy, told her that if he and his ex had fought like that, they would still be together.

That was the kind of fighting Rachel and Puck did. They were both so stubborn. They never wanted to back down from their beliefs, but the arguing brought them closer. They cared about eachother and would stop at nothing to make the other person realize how amazing he or she was. So why did Puck do this to her? Why did he hurt her like this? It was unavoidable, she guessed. Noah Puckerman was always going to be the same. He was a man who liked woman. He was never going to be different from that. He'd always be chasing someone. It was in his blood. Maybe he was just finished with Rachel.

"No Rachel! She kissed me! If you would just fucking stop trying to come up with all these different ways to cope with heartbreak and just.. Just let me talk damnit!" Puck wanted to punch someone in the face for all the anger he was feeling towards santana. He would never hit Santana, cause shes a girl... But he could hid a guy. That would be perfectly fine. Where was Finn fucking dickhead Hudson when he needed him? "Fine Noah, you have five minutes. That's it." Rachel looked at him, trying to stand tall and not break down again. She didn't want to cry anymore.

The rain fell against them harder. It was like a scene straight out of a romance film. "I love you Rachel. I love you more than anything in this fucking universe. I.. Im not good with words.. but I need to tell you this. I dont care that you wont have sex with me, and you like to correct every damn thing I do. I love everything about you. I love your perfect hands, and your nose. I love your smile, your laugh, your body, I love your hair and that noise you make when I kiss you in your spot. You know, the one right under your ear? I fucking love that sound." He looked into her eyes, taking a step closer to her. She didn't say anything, so he took that as a go to keep going. "I love how passionate you are about everything. I love how intimidating you were to me when I first met you, and how you like it when I drive you around because driving a car freaks you out. I love that you really want to ride on the back of a motorcycle but never will because you're afraid to fly off and damage your vocal chords in a freak accident. I love that you sleep with stuffed animals and wear stupid footie pj's. I love climbing in your window and holding you close to me, waiting for you to fall asleep so I can listen to you breathing in my arms. I love your quirky clothes, and the way you make me want to be a better person. I love that I used to be such an asshole, but then I met you, and I realized that you were something that made me want to be different. You make me actually care about shit, Rachel. Before you, I was a Lima loser, destined to grow up a drunk with a shitty life. But now? Now I want to work hard so I can give you everything you fucking deserve. I want to give you the world Rachel Berry. I want everyone to give you the world. You deserve it. You deserve everything that anyone can give you. I didn't kiss Santana. I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't ruin this. I love you too much. You're my princess."

Rachel held back a sob. She didn;t know what to say. Well, she did, but it would have been so much easier to sing. She was speechless. He was a perfect human being. "Noah." She breathed out, the rain turning her hair into a giant clump of wet mess. "I love you Noah." She said, slinging her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss. She kissed him for ten minutes, the rain still falling against their connected bodies. She loved him more than anything in this world. He was the one that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, and now she knew exactly how he felt too. When she finally pulled away, she pressed her forehead against his and smiled. "You're wrong." Her eyes fluttered open and he looked at her directly in them. "Hmm?" She smiled. "You're wrong, Noah. I think you're amazing with words. You're a perfect human being too Noah Puckerman. You are my destiny. I love you so much."

They went back to her place after that. They didn't have sex, they just laid there in each others arms, enjoying every moment that they had and never wanting it to end.


End file.
